The Chaos United Alliance
by Thefanfictionfollower
Summary: I suck at summaries but Ill give this a try: As the enemy gather to make a massive attack that will take out everything Chaos stood for he assigns people to gather much allies as they can, 2 brothers assigned for this mission may change the entire course of the war. The battle, has just began. Percy will be here and this is a Multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is thefanfictionfollower, yep im making a new story because honestly I tend to set aside these stories in the future so I decided that I will write the stories in my mind before I lose interest in writing them. So here is part 1 of my 2nd story guys enjoy.**

**Alright I am only gonna do this once because frankly all of you know I am not Rick Riordan so, I DO NOT OWN PJO R.R DOES!**

There I sat on my small cruiser playing chess with the AI, It was pretty much boring for the trip because I was going solo unlike my other mission this was one of the Top 1 classified missions I had so far.

Then I heard the AI said "Sir, we will be arriving in our destination in a few minutes." I nodded and said "Ok tell me when we are there ok."

"Affirmative."

There I sat and doing almost nothing then I decided to read my mission file again.

_As you can see you have been assigned along with a few men to accomplish a mission which may decide the faith of the world, your mission is to arrive on the planet specified by your C.O to establish a good treaty with them and ask them for a military alliance against our common foes._

_As you can see we need to establish lots of treaties with other planets around our designated circle,You may go alone or not, but we are going to send in back-up if needed to asses the situation._

_Your mission is to establish treaty with a certain planet in which the coordinates is already been downloaded to you AI and make them join our alliance and destroy the common enemy._

_P.S: You have a month to finish this mission, no more and it would be nice if it would be a little earlier._

I sighed, why me? Of all the people why me? Now my reunion with my...let say relative for the moment. I sighed and saw the planet I was assigned to...planet earth.

**Okay I know its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I promise that Percy will be here I swear, just don't give up hope ;). Pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here is part 2 of the story like I promised I will make it long as best as I can.**

I prepped my things for the drop, I grabbed my jacket since I won't be needing my soldiers uniform, I grabbed cash, a weapon, fake identification cards the works. As I was putting in my clothes I said "AI give me facts about earth today."

"Searching database…loading…data found…Planet earth, apparently the Gods who rule this area haven't let the Humans get too advanced, it is consisted of 75% water and 25% land…" I said "What's their current living condition?" AI replied "Their current condition is normal." I nodded and AI continued.

"AI prepare for drop and keep in radio contact in case I need help." I said that as I walked to the drop pod.

"Roger that sir, good luck." I heard that as I was entering the pod.

"Check up initiated…check up complete, powering drive…drop I 3…2…1 drop."

All I heard after that was the pod being released and I could hear a boom probably from the rocket and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

After I woke up all I could hear again was beeping and toads singing the songs of their kind.

I rubbed my eyes; after my vision cleared I proceeded to grab my things and get to work.

Yeah the pod has a sleeping gas so that you're ride down won't be bothering but it's you choice if you want to sleep or not, but of course if you are going to drop in a war zone then the pods are automatically not allowed to spread the gas…and they don't have these kinda pods in warships, I mean who would be stupid enough to do that in a middle of freaking warzone?

So anyways I looked around my environment and found that I'm in a swamp good no one can get hurt here, I went back to the pod and activated the self destruct…1 minute, so I grabbed my things and left all I could hear from afar was a shaking thunderous boom.

Right, Best head for civilization.

As I was walking toward…New York I believe I heard multiple light steps running lightly towards me. So I decreased my scent and now my scent is probably that of a demigod, yeah we can do that.

I heard somewhere on my left saying "It's gone, the strong power gone." Then I heard another voice saying "How can it be gone? It was here few minutes ago!" Then suddenly I heard a third voice "Quiet!" she hissed (It's a girl because of her voice and that includes the 2 voices.) "It's still here." Then continuous footsteps could be heard I looked around for a hiding spot and I spotted something a small smile crept my face.

"WHERE IS IT?! I could still sense it it's around here somewhere search the area!" the rest of the group nodded and started searching it was all girls and a group around 30 as I looked around I found a strong power containing on the girl in the middle I concentrated on her well obviously she's the leader. Then I found something interesting…

She's a Goddess; I racked my brain for information about this Goddess and remembered…Artemis Goddess of the hunt, probably explains the all girls stuff.

Since she is one of the Olympians this Diplomatic thingy might be easier than I

So I let myself purposely drop from the tree branch.

And when I looked up I saw bunch of bows aimed at me. And I probably did the Boss is going to kill me moment, my reflexes kicked in and probably beat the crap on some of these "Hunters of Artemis"

So I swiped the nearest hunter to her feet and dodged an arrow aiming to me and kicked the hunter who fired it on the stomach then I rolled and did an uppercut to another hunter and I threw a rock to a hunter near the bush.

Then realization hit me and looked at Artemis her eyes said she was shocked but remained in composure…how inspiring, I looked at my damages and boy that was…well brutal and when I looked back at Artemis I was hit by a bow like the bow and blacked out.

I woke up on a sofa, Huh weird thing to wake up expecting that you will be tied to something but nooo this is something quite different.

As I progressed through the house I looked at the area outside as I opened the door I found that this was like…well a camp there where cabins and lakes.

As I progressed through the camp and lots of whisper from the 'Campers' like that's him and stuff like that I learned that I was in camp half-blood the home of a legendary hero…well among us chaos troopers he is a legend.

This was amazing, maybe I could meet this guy face to face and who knows maybe an autograph.

As I continued walking I encountered a centaur what was his name again…something about trainer of heroes…I remembered it was Chiron, trainer of heroes he walked up to me and said "Hello my names Chiron, I am the activist director here Mr.…" I looked at him and said "personally I hate my real name so you can call me Robert." I looked at him smiling.

He smiled back and took his out his arm for a handshake; I happily complied and shook his hand. Then a memory that I didn't know that was there popped up unexpectedly.

"_PLEASE I BEG Of YOU! ACCEPT MY TWO SONS! PLEASE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, THEY ARE AFTER US!" all I could see was my mother and brother on their knees while my brother was cradling me like a baby…correction I am a baby so it shows on this memory yeah I am still a baby. _

_All I see was a man…a centaur…Chiron on his horse form and his arms crossed on his chest saying "I am sorry but we can't allow your sons in because they are sons of a titan we can't allow sons of titans inside and that is final." He left without saying another word my mother was now crying on her knees and my brother hurrying at her side hugging her, after that I could hear sounds of monsters from afar. My mother still crying she looked at me and my brother saying "I am sorry I failed you both…I am so sorry." My brother said to her "don't worry we are in this together mom." he said close to tears._

_My mother grabbed me and said "don't worry dear everything is going to be—al—alright." She said smiling the best she can and after that all I could see was darkness._

Then the present came back "welcome to camp." It felt like not an hour went by, and then I recalled everything the betrayal the abandonment every last memory.

I went into berserk destroying everything on my path, I could hear screams here and there cabins on fire I was angry finally the Olympians arrived and looked around the chaos, their eyes widened and looked around for the one responsible and all eyes laid on me they restraint me and I got a oh so manly slap from the lord of the gods, his eyes blazing with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU?! DESTROYING THE CAMP BELOVED BY US AND OUR BELOVED CHILDREN!"

I just snickered, and his eyes burned with even more hate and anger.

"YOU DARE DO THAT TO THE KING OF GODS! YOU MERE DEMIGOD! YOU SHALL BURN—" it was pretty awesome with thunder and stuff like that but I felt nothing not even a single fear so I cut him off and said " I believe its Demi-titan oh great king of the Gods." Some of the Gods were shocked and Zeus was the most shocked.

I smiled "Father would not approve of you brother." He took a step back.

"Ho-how is this possible we defeated Kronos for good 3000 years ago?!"

I laughed like a fool and said "I was born 2099 years ago Zeus."

And then a blonde girl probably on her teens and a boy with jet black hair and perfectly combed hair showed up along with the two behind them where other people boys and girls which show off amazing powers…could it be? Could they be-…. No it can't be them…well the blonde girl is Annabeth Chase but the guys can't be Percy J.

So I blurted out "Is that—the immortal heroes of Olympus?"

Then Zeus smirked "why yes they are boy, why are you scared now?"

"But where is Percy Jackson? Where is the hero of Olympus?"

All of the Gods where heads down now all but Athena said "Percy who? We—we don't know of any Percy here."

"Stop lying Athena where is Percy Jackson?!"

Of course the guy beside Annabeth walked up…something is telling me that we are not gonna be friends.

"Look kid, Percy Jackson? Pfft that guy is the old news…I on the other hand the immortal Derek is the new hero of Olympus Percy Jackson is nothing compared with me I took out a hellhound without training and besides who would need Percy Jackson if the Gods have me? The bestest Fighter in the whole universe! I mean I can challenge anyone here and win! I mean who would want to challenge me?"

And after that oh so inspiring sentence I knew that he was a jerk and proud guy, he was so full of shit and I bet on my whole things that he was the lowest of the low guy.

"SO WHO WOULD WANT TO CHALLENGE ME?!"

Then from the back of the crowd I heard someone saying;

"I would."

That voice…

**Voice?! What Voice?! Whose voice? This is the end of part 2 hope you enjoyed please review. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its A MIA MARIO...nah its actually thefanfictionfollower but anyways here is part 3 and thanks for the continuos support of you people out there it inspires me alot :).**

Annabeth P.O.V:

I watched how a guy walk up on front of the crowd facing Derek, he had a medium body built and black hair looked like he was in his twenties, he had a unbuttoned black polo and a white t-shirt for his undershirt, he wore jeans and a Adidas shoes but what startled me was his eyes...they were golden I gasped.

"I would like to challenge you." He said smiling like nothing's happening like he was peaceful.

Derek smirked and said "You sure you can handle my strong hits?"

He just kept smiling and said "Well I don't believe that bastards like you can give a punch as strong as a baby." I smiled It was true and I dumped P-… him for Derek, I bowed my head in shame.

"Anyways which one is your father or mother? Hmm…probably Athena she always was the weakest..." Well me and mom got angry I could seriously feel smoke coming out of my ears.

"…Or probably a son of Apollo? With those little toys those arrow things…whatever those are for girls 8-10 years old anyway…" Well Apollo got so mad I could feel the sun go hot, and Artemis too! You know if I wasn't angry at him I would have probably laughed at him his the son of Kronos for gods sakes.

He probably named all the Gods and of course we all got angry Gods and demigods alike.

"Anyways you got a name? So I can write it on your tombstone." As always the man kept his composure, of course this got Derek the Jerk angry.

"You piece of shit. I order you to tell me your name…" when no reply was heard again he got angry but this time he is out for blood. I knew directly that he was going to lose because rage was overcoming him…Idiot.

"WHY YOU SON OF A—"his line was cut short when he was punched in the stomach. The guy grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. Derek clenched his stomach and puked blood, he looked at the guy and said "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he ran to him unveiling riptide…or what he thinks it is. He was doing a downward stroke when the man grabbed it with one hand, all of us were shocked and of course Derek was.

He grabbed Riptide and pulled it releasing its grasp from Derek.

"Ha—how did you—" his line was cut again when he was thrown 10 meters from the air when the man went instantly toward him and did a throw.

Before Derek even reached the ground he was side-kicked and was thrown again 30 meters away, all I could see left was a battered, bruised and unconscious Idiot.

We looked at the man again no injuries none so ever.

He walked to Robert and turned and said from "OH BY THE WAY DEREK! THE NAMES MARCO!"

He walked back and when he was in front of Robert he kneeled and pulled his hood back.

I could see a blonde guy medium built and has the same golden eyes with Marco.

Robert stood up and said "You son of a bitch—"

"Woah easy with the language."

"Why should I?" I saw Robert seriousness and anger in his face the same with Marco.

They suddenly put their fists up and I thought they were going to fight but they just…laughed and hugged.

"It's wonderful to see you Marco!"

"Me too Gerard, me too."

When we relived ourselves on what just happened Athena stepped up and said "WAIT, WAIT you two know each other?"

"KNOW each other?! Were brothers for Chaos sake!"

After that our jaws dropped to the ground.

After that mom got back to her composure first and said "Why are you here?"

The two brothers looked at each other and Marco said "We will talk in Olympus…and bring EVERYONE!" and they walked away

I said "wait where are you going?"

Robert said "There is one more member that we need that we will get ourselves like I said tomorrow at noon don't be late."

Marcos P.O.V:

As we arrived at our destination we silently passed through the fence, through the guards and the rooms until finally we arrived at our destination.

We silently opened the door to see a man busy with paperworks and stuff we could also see two guards beside him, I looked at Gerard and signaled to use tranquilizer gun and he will take the left while I'll take the right he nodded and fished out his tranquilizer gun.

"3…2…1 breach." We easily took out the guard the man ducked in cover under the table and I could sense fear.

"Alright I'll do the talking."

Gerard nodded and went to be a look out in the door.

I sat down in one of the chair and I could still see the guys shivering to death, I sighed and said "If I was here to kill you I would've done it few minutes ago I am just here to discuss something." After that I could see him peeking like a child and slowly sat on his chair and arranged himself.

"So sir, what are you here to discuss about?"

I smiled.

Nicos P.O.V

So after the two bros had shown up yeah Mario and luigie…stuff like that, so first time in my life that there is actually creator of the creator…figures but something tells me that Percy is in this little group…well it's worth a try and besides what have I got to lose?

Still I am nervous about the meeting tomorrow…wonder how it will happen…well I can answer that tomorrow. Still I was wondering why the hell do I feel like a great power in dads kingdom being decreased?...

**Well chapter threes done so TO CHAPTER 4! And review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys its me, thefanfictionfollower and I am here to show you part 3 of the long awaited (Mostly for you guys it is) story. (DuhH?!)**

Nicos P.O.V:

I woke up early, though I'm not sure because well technically we're underground so we can't really figure out the time is.

But anyways, just in time the door bursts open and Dad shows up with full battle gear and I felt like I just woke up In a middle of a freakin' battle.

"Son wake up took you long enough its already noon!" my eyes widened and suit up quickly and me and my dad to olympus for the meeting.

Marcos P.O.V:

As we walked to olympus we could see demigods and Gods alike walking towards the area where the meeting was set in which is in the throne room. As I looked around the architect a work of art…it was nice as I looked around my eyes fell into my brother, he was deep in thought.

"Hey bro, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something."

I smiled "Something?...or someone?"

He looked at me and said in denial "WHAT?! No i'm just thinking about th—the possiblities—"

I just laughed "You stutter when you lie! Well certainly it's not about—wait a minute...you're thinking about that girl you met in kalimdor!" **(A/n first hint of which crossovers is going to be part of my story...I am going to give hints like this but this is the first and the last time i'm going to do an authors note for a hint) **

"WHAAAAAT! LIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS."

"hehe...Knew you'd get here bro...whens the wedding."

Oh that set him on berserk mode, he was chasing and throwing curses at me historical to modern curses, I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice the ruckus we made.

Nicos P.O.V:

As me and dad were walking towards the throne room I saw Gerard and Marco running around,They were having lots of fun when Marco suddenly tackled Gerard and went flying to the edge...

I was shocked for a moment but suddenly I saw two pair of hands grabbing the ledge, I was tempted to help them but I realized they didn't need it, they just did a pull up and voila where walking like nothing happened. I looked at dad and he just shrugged and we walked to the throne room because technically we were bored of always shadow traveling to the throne room.

As the people were settled around in a circle while the two brothers where in the middle preparing for the meeting, they seem to be holding something like a small radio thingy.

They turned around and the throne room went silent.

"Olympians, sorry for the delay but we are still waiting for a person that is still coming he will be arriving right about...now."

And suddenly the door bursts open with a men on a bussiness suit and guards beside them.

Then Athena shot up from her throne and shouted "A MORTAL LEADERS!"

With that all of us stood up and readied our mortal weapons (yeah we had that for precautionary measures) so did the guards raise theyre weapons ready to fire, but the brothers stopped us.

"Woah, Whoah put youre weapons down we are here as alias!"  
little by little all of the living things lowered theyre weapons but still the tension was high.

As the 'leaders' took their seat Zues stood up and screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU LET MORTALS HERE ON OUR SANCTUARY!"

"Peace Half-brother,this is about the safety of everything remember? So we decided to invite the people who wants theyre world not blown to pieces." Marco said calmly.

"yeah fucking enemies and shit." Gerard said with a serious face.

"You know what enough with the bad words, I want you to swear right here right now to stop with the swearing."  
Gerard pouted but eventually agreed.

Marco nodded and looked backed at us and continued his speech, in which lots of us was agreeing even me to join the T.C.U.A/ The Chaos United Alliance.

A president stood up and asked "How can we defeat these vicious monsters if we can't have these…celestial bronze and how can these demigods attack the mortal man if they don't have much mortal steel who knows what if they are different types of monsters with different metal or whatever weaknesses?"

Marco said "Do not worry about that, recently we have found out that the monster weren't immune anymore to other things so you can kill them but some will take time to die though." The president nodded and sat back down again.

After that the world leaders/Mortal leaders stood up and said "We will fight for peace."  
Of course I was thinkin the Gods will help but no hardheaded as they are they started asking questions but the questions did have a point, one answer though did answer the problem thats been bothering me.

"What about the people/demi-gods we leave behind? Would they be protected from this war? What if they could be killed?"

Gerard answered the question "There is no need to worry about that, as we speak the enemy is gathering all the evil around this earth and are being sent to the war, they can't just avoid this evil even the ones in tartarus of whatever places that has evil in it is being pulled because its pull is so strong that all the evil will have no choice but to go to it."

"But what about others who has committed evil...all of us committed evil?"

"The pull is only been grabbing the true evil." Marco replied.

We nodded but something caught my eye, Derek was nervous, but I let that topic out it isnt the right time.

Then the Gods stood up and said in unison "we will join you!"

And Olympus erupted in cheers.

Marco said smiling "Good, we leave in 5 days we'll meet in camp half-blood."

After that the brothers left and the leaders chatted with the Gods, this was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**TIMESKIP**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeths P.O.V:

After 5 days of endless stacking of weapons and everything we were ready.

The world leaders where addressing this on T.V but they kept the Greek Gods confidential good idea to all of the soldiers of the world don't just vanish from the world. And it can give families time to say goodbye to husbands/wives, sons/daughters , grandsons/granddaughters.

As armies all over the world began to pour in some by boats, some by land others from the sky but they were all united under one banner...and thats for freedom.

As I walked around I saw a bunch of people walking around with capes and stuff and realized.

As I walked to the two groups I asked the nearest Guy "Excuse me, are you?...the avengers and the Justice league...am I right?"

This guy was handsome had a blond hair, good body build and has a suit and a helmet only showing his eyes and mouth...the weird thing is that the guy has a shield and has a star symbol everywhere.

The guy smiled "Yes mam, this side is the Avengers while those guys over there are the Justice league."

"Thank you." I smiled and left hurriedly.

As I walked to the big house for the small meeting I watched as people where everywhere doing they're own bussiness when I checked my watch...Shoot... I was too late for the meeting,

But they said that they were gathering everyone at the arena it was needed for all the people to see. I nodded and went to the arena few minutes later everyone was there the place was crammed up but it fit for everyone though it isn't technically called fit but we had to make due.

"EVERYONE! WE HAVE JUST RECIEVED WORD THAT THE INVASION HAS STARTED! THE ENEMY IS ON THE PLANET...AIUR! AND ALL OF THE T.C.U.A ARE REQUIRED TO GO THERE IMMEDIATLY! WE HAVE CONFIRMED OUR FIRST CONTACT AND HERE IS THE FIRST VIDEO WE HAVE GOT!"

Marco looked to Gerard and Gerard threw a small circle thing and it landed in the ground we heard several beeping until it showed a video the video expanded so everyone could see.

At first we could only see static but it changed to a terrain it can only described into one word…chaos.

Everywhere the person looked (Since it was a head cam) fire was burning many enemies lay dead but so did they I knew because the look on their comrades faces matched the persons laying their dead.

They had this huge armor looked more like a robot than a person though they had a helmet that looked like an astronauts but had different colors and all of them had black visor, then suddenly an alien came with duel blades that looked like swords only glowing on both of that things arm and looked more robotic than the big guys, instead of a mouth he had a round object where his mouth was supposed to be and its eyes were glowing.

I thought he was about to attack when he stopped and talked…English.

"We cannot hold for long the enemy continues to attack us with endless waves. Are the civilians evacuated?" he was talking English but his voice it was like an ancient person filled with ancients being and like his voice was deepening too.

"Almost, though almost all of us are nearly dead we can hold them long enough for 2 or 3 more waves." The guys sound was much more…human but his sound was like talking using a radio.

Then suddenly an alien with on fours was standing on top of a rock it was like a mix of ant and boar it had sharp tusks it was small but judging from its size its fast and its armor isn't strong so it can be easily taken down but in groups…I fear this is a force to be reckoned with.

It started to make its way down when the big guns of the 'marines' began to pound it…it was easily taken down, but then I realized a large group of them going down the rubbles. Like very large group that makes you want to run for mama. But the 'marines' and the robotic looking aliens (in which few more showed up) stood their Ground; I must say they are brave, then suddenly a 'marine' said in the side.

"Men, it has been an honor serving with you." Then their powerful guns started to shoot down the massive horde of the savaged aliens down then the robotic aliens started charging then suddenly they had a burst of speed and they clashed with the enemy they were slashing and bullets all over the place, at first they were holding out pretty well when their defense was collapsing since another wave reinforced the last one.

Then I realized why the robotic aliens had no dead bodies anywhere…they were like Greek monsters but instead of disintegrating they would puff like a smoke and sometimes scream before the smoke disappears.

Then the last of the robot aliens was obliterated all that stand in their way was the 'marines' they held of bravely but one by one they all died, until only the sergeant and the camera guy was left.

As the sergeant and the man kept firing you could hear in the distance boosters launching and taking off.

Their mission was complete, they held off long enough to let the civilians escape… but at a cause.

They were left behind…but they knew the cause and died not in vain.

I went back as I saw the 2 'marines' runs out of ammo the sergeant takes out his pistol fires a few shot before he was overwhelmed by the aliens.

Only one man remained.

He took out his shotgun and started to shoot down the aliens until…he runs out of ammo. Then he takes out a grenade;

He then says the following words:

"This is Squad 224 cameraman my team is dead, I am the only one left."

Then a voice replies "Roger that was is your position and location over?"

I felt that the guy was smiling ignoring the horde in front of him he says his last words.

"It was an honor serving with you, commander Raynor."

And after that an alien pounced and the grenade pin removed…and the transmission ended.

All of the people were shocked others on the enemies capability others on the bravery of squad 224."

Then Gerard said "This;" pointing at the static transmission "is only the beginning, now we will fight, we will not give up until we serve justice and peace throughout the universe this…is why we fight, we fight for the lost souls that has perished for nothing, we fight so that those who have died bravely will not be in vain."

And he and Marco walked off…

Marcos P.O.V:

As we walked away from the arena we could hear cheering…a battle cry all of them screaming;

'T.C.U.A' I smiled and looked at my brother he had a smile too.

As we walked we saw ships…our ride it was around 50 big battle cruisers.

I looked at my brother and asked;

"What happened to your small ship?"

He looked at me and said "It's in one of those battle cruisers."

I smiled I mean what a waste if we would just left it here so I asked him to bring it.

As we saw small transport ships coming down me and my brother sighed I looked at him and said.

"Well we better prepare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**TIMESKIP**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours we finally fit everyone on board the ships it was perfect 50 ships and right before our deadline too!...but we do still need to travel to Aiur so it may take about 3 days to get to Aiur.

So after we were loaded up the captain said in the com

"Welcome to T.C.U.A Justice as you can see we are here to deploy you to battles as of now all of you are to report to this ship if need of traveling remember T.C.U.A Justice...now our travel time will be 2 day, 20 hours and 32 minutes to go to Aiur...but for now we are going to open the side and let you see the wonderful space."

As the captains speech ended the side of the ship opened and we could see the beauty of space...boy I missed space as we were watching the stars when one of the President (Yeah they went with us to be part of the council) said

"HOLY MOTHER OF—"

As we were looking where he was looking at, ALL of us dropped our jaws to the floor even the gods even the Chaos troopers.

We were staring at the largest fleet EVER assembled around 10,000 ships.

This was getting interesting by the moment...

**FINALLY I am done! Its already 4:23AM here I'm so tired but ill do anything for you guys :).** **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please post your comment on the review below :D. **


End file.
